


Flightless

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Avian Au, Later KageHina, M/M, Smol bean Hinata, character injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: Born with a disorder that causes him to be unable to fly, Hinata Shouyou is undoubtedly limited. However, his determination pushes him to push through those limits.





	1. Big brother Hinata will surely fly someday!

"You can do it brother!" Natsu cheered happily up at her brother Hinata, whom was at the highest branch of a tree. "Go go go!" She jumps up and down, tiny wings flickering as if they could pull her off of the ground.

Hinata stood shakily on the tree branch, knees wobbling as he looked down. "I'm gonna do it!" He says before swallowing down his fear and jumping, diving straight down. His wings extended from his body, straining to hold him up. He pushed down before he hit the ground, gliding straight.  
Hinata peeked open and eye, "I did it!" He exclaimed "I-" BAM.

Natsu flinched "brother!" And ran over to help her brother who had glided right into a tree. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine." He sighed and straightened out his wings, making sure they were okay as well. "I had it! But I guess I should've payed more attention."

"You'll be able to fly one day! Momma says we all do someday!" She said and took his hand so they could head back to their home for lunch. Hinata followed her with a sad smile. Little Natsu didn't understand that most boys his age COULD fly. But all the men in there family had a genetic disorder that caused there wings to be too small for their bodies. That's why they lived on the ground. 

"Mamma! We're back!" Natsu cheers as they enter their home. 

"Did you have fun on your walk?" Their mother calls. 

"Yeah!" Natsu says as she hurried in the kitchen, smelling what their mother was cooking already. 

"I'm going to wash up before lunch." Hinata says and goes up to change clothes and wash his face. He looked in the mirror at his wings and frowned. Too small, he thought. It fit his body type alright. "At least Natsu will be able to fly someday." He sighs, happily thinking of the girl flying around the skies in glee. 

He came to sit at the table and instantly got an angry look from his mother "jumping from trees Shouyou? Even I know you have common sense."

"But he flew!" Natsu exclaimed and quieted when their mom gave her the mom look. 

"I only glided for a second." Hinata explained.

"You're lucky you did. Don't be so reckless Shouyou.. I don't want you to get hurt." She says.

"I'm sorry... I won't do it again."

"Good... now eat up, the foods getting cold." She smiled and the two did as said and dug right in.

\- - 

"Big brother!" Hinata jumped from the game he was playing and looked up at the other.

"Why don't you go to school?" She tilts her head. 

"I'm homeschooled Natsu, you know that." He says in confusion at her. 

"Yeah but why?" Natsu wondered to him again curiously.

"I well you see... I got sick a lot when I was little. So mamma had me homeschooled. It's been like that since then." Internally Hinata cringed at the excuse, bitterly thinking _it's because every other school is for the flying kids and that's all they do!_ Not to mention his mom thought he'd be bullied at any school he went to.

"Oh... okay!" She says and turned around to go back to what she was doing.

"One day Shouyou, you'll tell her... one day." He muttered to himself.


	2. Clutch and release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets some new friends that just so happen to have rescued him.

Hinata stood, head hung low and tears dripping down his face. Although you couldn't really tell through the rain, but there was enough indicate in his expression. His wings were spread, the far ends nailed cruelly into the wood behind him. He couldn't reach them. He didn't have the strength, lungs still aching for relaxation, for air. The wings twitched and clenched every so often, causing him to shake with pain. Keeping himself standing was all he could focus on, falling to his knees wouldn't be good for the wings. He cried out more when trying, even slightly, to undo the nail from his wing.

Through his own sobs, he hid his face with his hands, shoulders shaking. Rain pouring heavy down on him, cold and merciless just like that gang moments before. And then, it stopped. The patter of rain against material filled his ears and he looked up in sorrow to a blond haired kid about his age who looked so mortified at him. Then, he felt one of his wings be released from its torture, dropping quickly but he was caught before falling by the blond. Someone went around them, undoing the other wing and he was finally able to drop to his knees. Tears gushing down his face still as he choked for breath while looking up at his saviours. 

"Kuroo." The blond one says and looked up to a now soaked black haired teen. The other nods and it was like nothing when Hinata was picked up. 

And so, they took him.

\- - 

Fresh clothes that were too big on him drooped off of Hinata. The orange haired boy sat quiet, dazed, as his wings were patched up and taken care of. 

"There, all better." Kuroo says and pats Hinata on the head. "I'll admit I was surprised to see something like that while we were out shopping but... I'm glad we got you out of the rain when we did, it's practically flooding out now." He laughs.

Hinata's wings hesitantly came back to him. "Thank you." He says, bowing his head to the two.

"No need," Kenma, the blond, says. "Anyone with common decency would have done the same."

"Whoever did that to you sure is looking for some kind of trouble. If we ever run into them I'll give them something to cry about alright." Kuroo says.

Hinata smiled, "you must be strong huh?" He asks and Kuroo smiled. 

"Sure am! I lift 100 pounds a day and do twenty sit ups and push ups every morning!" Kuroo boasts and the boy marvels.

"He means on days he feels like it." Kenma says.

"Oi! I don't want to hear that coming from you." Kuroo crossed his arms. 

Kenma rolled his eyes and looked up at Hinata. "Shouyou was it? Why would someone do something like that?" He wondered. Because as far as he could tell, Hinata was pure.

"Well you see... they found out that I can't fly.. and I guess they got bored and needed something to make them laugh..." he shrugs.

"You can't fly?" Kuroo asked quizzically and Kenma shot him a glare that made him halt his shock and think for a second.

"I have a genetic disorder... my wings are too small, nod do they grow as many feathers needed, so as small as I am they can't hold me up." Hinata sighed, "I've never been to school so I don't know how those guys found out." He sipped his tea a moment. 

"Kenma," Said boy looked at Kuroo knowingly, "we must protect him." 

"I'm undoubtedly grateful for the help earlier but I don't really need protection. Truth is I can run pretty fast, but they chased me into a corner." Hinata says and rubs the back of his neck. 

".... call us whenever you need." Kenma says and slides Hinata his now dry phone.

"Thank you... really." Hinata smiled as he got up, knowing he needed to go home before his mother got worried.

"I'll walk you home. No buts." Kuroo says and Hinata couldn't say otherwise. 

\- - 

Hinata became close with Kenma and Kuroo. He'd play sports and small games with Kuroo while Kenma played his own games on the side- or played with them with Kuroo's badgering to get him to. Hinata found out that the two lived together, both having run away from home in Tokyo to escape their homophobic parents. It was sweet, Hinata thought, that somehow these two fell in love and ran away from home with each other. Kuroo said they were a couple and Kenma just -almost bashfully- agreed. 

"So what's it like to be gay?" Hinata had asked one afternoon while the three of them were enjoying watermelon together.

"Well, what's it like to be straight?" Kenma asked and Hinata thought for awhile... and thought until Kenma was forced to speak again. "You are straight right?" 

"I mean yeah... I like girls definitely but I've never thought about if I'd like being with a guy... I guess I wouldn't really care, as long as I liked them that way." He laughs. 

They smiled, "you're a good person Shouyou." Kenma says.

Hinata smiled and sighed, "thanks.. I wish being a good person would make you able to fly."

"C'mon now at least you don't have to clean your feathers as much, it's a pain getting bugs and stuff out of them." Kuroo tried and Hinata laughed and nods.

"Yeah, I know I know. It'd still be kind of worth it y'know?" He laughs.

Kuroo only smiled at him and sighed "ah, I don't like it when the mood starts getting depressing. Come on, let's go play some b-ball. No wings allowed, of course." Kuroo grins as Hinata gets up and Kenma is forced to play in exchange for 'Kuroo tickets' which was something he could cash in later for whatever he wanted. 

Over the next few months the two of them would become like family to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :p

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo. So this is my new Haikyuu fic~ the second chapter is already being worked on~ I hope you liked the first chapter with lil Natsu. There will be KageHina later in the fic. Peace~


End file.
